The present invention relates to speaker systems, and more particularly to a tubular speaker system and method for making the same.
Tubular speaker systems were developed, in part, to solve certain problems associated with a cabinet style speaker enclosure. For example, cabinet style speaker enclosures are costly, due to their manufacturing and material costs. These enclosures are also relatively large and therefore difficult to incorporate aesthetically into the surrounding interior design.
However, some drawbacks have been associated with prior art tubular style speakers. These include but are not limited to the difficulty in replacing speaker components, as well as the high costs of manufacturing. In addition, it is normally not possible to alter either a floor standing cabinet style speaker or a prior art tubular style speaker, to one that may be hung or mounted off of the floor. Current speaker systems are also not capable of changing their appearance in order to suit the surrounding décor.
Further, most current speaker systems are designed to be flat across the frequency spectrum and therefore suffer from an equalization problem. The natural or most pronounced frequency that the human ear distinguishes, at low volume, is generally in the mid-range of the frequency spectrum. Accordingly, at this volume the high and low-range frequencies are less pronounced to the human ear. Therefore, a typical listener will attempt to electronically equalize the mid-range with the low and high-range by decreasing the mid-range components and increasing the low and high-range components of the frequency spectrum. A speaker system that would overcome this problem by radiating the mid-range frequency towards the upper room surfaces rather than directly towards the listener, thereby allowing indirect listening, and directing the low and high-range components directly to the listener's ear to naturally equalize the speaker system output, would be clearly advantageous.